


& i want to be your polaris.

by courage_of_stars



Series: oh, this is love like wildness. [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: (Main story: HS + Bonus: timeskip), Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Body Worship, Child Neglect, Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Fluff, Engagement, Established Relationship, Falling In Love, Families of Choice, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Hurt/Comfort, Love Confessions, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Oikage Day, Oikage Day 2021, Oikage Week, Oikawa Tooru's Knee Injury, Recovery, Rivals to Lovers, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:00:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28072104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/courage_of_stars/pseuds/courage_of_stars
Summary: "I'm fine." Oikawa grits his teeth. "Just go--"Kageyama stands while carrying Oikawa on his back. "I'm not leaving you."---(When Oikawa's hurt, Kageyama takes care of him.)
Relationships: Kageyama Tobio/Oikawa Tooru
Series: oh, this is love like wildness. [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2102331
Comments: 30
Kudos: 136





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: mental health, child neglect, injury
> 
> Prequel to [ i call out your name. (it feels like a song i know so well.) ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26887429)

A hand strikes the volleyball. Its ferocious gunshot rivals the thunderstorm's deafening roar. Blue and yellow melt into a blurry streak. The volleyball cuts across the air, then harshly slams into the ground.

_"Damnit!"_

Oikawa hisses through clenched teeth. Vicious syllables cut at the edges of the setter's mouth. His shout reverberates in the empty, desolate gym. Frustration grazes at his body, striking a match to lungs full of kerosene. Despite being within bounds, the serve is away from where Oikawa intended to hit. Even mere centimeters off target is unacceptable. There's no margin for error.

Not when Aoba Johsai's due to have a practice match against Shiratorizawa. The setter hasn't gone a day without being haunted by that approaching date. When Oikawa's practicing, fear manifests into a pack of feral canines chasing him down. When Oikawa's in class, in bed, staying still for even a moment, fear morphs into a bear trap sinking into his leg.

Everyday, every minute, every second-- an invisible weight sinks deeper inside his chest.

Oikawa snatches another ball from the cart. While spinning the volleyball between tense hands, Oikawa tries to steady his breathing. The thunderstorm rages on. He listens to the rhythm of heavy rainfall. After a deep inhale, Oikawa hurls the volleyball upwards.

The next serve is okay.

And the next.

And the next.

They're all okay.

But they're _not perfect._

And if it's not perfect, then it's _not fucking good enough._

Oikawa keeps serving, so he doesn't give into the urge of slamming a fist into the ground.

On the horizon, the Shiratorizawa game draws closer everyday. Oikawa can't slack off. He has to train harder, work harder. Oikawa refuses to lose against Ushijima. _Again._ Serves are just one of many things Ushijima's damned good at. Those wicked, almost untouchable serves rack up consecutive points in a flash. It's all the more reason for Oikawa to perfect his own serves.

Muscles silently scream in protest. Palms burn into molten numbness. Exhaustion pulls stronger than gravity.

But he can't stop.

Another volleyball violently launches across the court.

Oikawa's hungry to train all night. But eventually, the gym has to be locked up. Thoughts run a mile a second as Oikawa cleans the place. Maybe he'll skip dinner. Maybe he'll go for a run, even while it's raining. Maybe he'll stay up, and rewatch Shiratorizawa matches until dawn. While returning the cart to the storage room, lightning strikes without warning.

Pain pierces his knee.

Everything plunges into glacier ice.

An unforgiving, merciless freight train of dread slams into Oikawa. It obliterates his bones more than physical pain. Gasping from the sheer shock, Oikawa staggers. His hand slaps onto the wall, so he can stay upright. Infuriated tears scorch his eyes.

Oikawa already knows why his knee is acting up: overtraining. What burns most is knowing this could've been avoided. It's the same god awful habit, since middle school.

Or maybe 'habit' is too light of a word. Oikawa doesn't know when 'working hard' crossed over into 'self-destructive behavior.' Iwaizumi shouts hoarse daily, demanding Oikawa to not do this. The roster of people attempting interventions has grown over the years. The Aoba Johsai team and coaches. Karasuno. Tokyo teams. His family. Even his Kitagawa Daiichi coach talks with Oikawa over ramen one weekend. 

> _"I understand volleyball is deeply significant to you, Oikawa. But it's not something that measures your worth. So, please-"_ A hand rests on Oikawa's shoulder. _"Be kinder to yourself."_
> 
> Almost that evening, Oikawa confesses, _"I don't deserve kindness. I don't deserve a break. I don't deserve anything. Not unless I can lead our team to victory. What good am I if our team doesn't win?"_
> 
> Oikawa swallows those words with a smile.

The universal truth is that pursuing greatness requires sacrifice.

Now, Oikawa's knee is paying the price.

Clenching his jaw, Oikawa slowly walks out of the gym. The setter redirects his weight onto his uninjured leg. Although there's no one around, Oikawa tries to conceal the pain. He wears a stoic face as he makes his way outside.

Cold air hits Oikawa's body, and bleeds through his clothes. The dreary weather paints everything in somber gray. Standing under the awning, Oikawa leans against a support column. Tears blur the Aoba Johsai campus into abstract shapes.

A tremor racks Oikawa's shoulders. He slides down the column. The moment he's sitting on the top step, a traitorous sob escapes. Even to Oikawa's own ears, the sob sounds hideously terrified. A cacophony of fractured notes, lacerating the roof of his mouth, forcing him to swallow copper.

His leg doesn't ache so severely that he can't walk. But this reaches beyond physical agony. When Oikawa's alone, the smile he wears like armor falls. Buried anxieties and fears crawl out of unmarked graves. Rationally, Oikawa knows that he just needs to give his body a break, eat a full meal, and get some decent sleep.

But tremendous stress, anxiety and terror mutate into a parasitic monster. It whispers that Oikawa's leg will only get worse, he won't be able to support his team, he won't face-off against Shiratorizawa, he won't stand on the court, he won't play volleyball ever again--

With a ragged breath, Oikawa hangs his head. The thunderstorm fades. The vile whispering grows. His breathing cranks up to white static. Decibels skyrocket until reaching strident volumes. A shaking hand grips at his hair, fingers tightening around strands, nearly ripping out locks.

"Damnit." Oikawa closes his eyes to fight stinging tears. A heavier sob threatens to claw out. The ugly sound scratches at the inside of his throat. Anxiety injects bone marrow with lead. It feels impossible to get back up. When Oikawa inhales, his lungs nearly collapse. "Damnit, god _damnit,_ fuck-" 

"Oikawa?"

That voice.

"What's wrong? What happened?"

That unforgettable voice.

Oikawa can recognize it from a sea of people. The voice may be from crowded school hallways, the other end of a gym, or the local park with a childhood playground. Oikawa catches the voice through headphones while studying recorded matches. Or when his dreams replay warmer, kinder memories. Even when that voice isn't directed at Oikawa, he feels its irresistible magnetic pull.

While forcing tears to recede, a tense moment passes. Slowly, Oikawa looks up through a mess of auburn bangs.

Amidst the gray world, Oikawa sees striking, vivid blue eyes. Always so open, so earnest. The same blues that peered up while asking for jump serve lessons. Glittering. Scintillated. Burning. Those eyes reflect the morning sky with its vibrant hue and infinite vastness.

Now, Kageyama gazes at Oikawa in deep concern. In those eyes, there's something too pure to be named. Water drips from the transparent umbrella Kageyama holds. The boy crouches on a knee, watching Oikawa from eye-level. An old, familiar ache seizes Oikawa's chest.

Even after all these years, Kageyama still looks at Oikawa as if he's worth something. An ugly part of Oikawa almost succumbs to lashing out. Poison festers on his tongue, sculpting into jagged words, demanding Kageyama to stop chasing after him, stop caring about him, stop being kind to him.

But as Kageyama holds the umbrella over Oikawa, the bristling fear quells. That unwavering gaze tempts Oikawa's tears to fall. Hastily, Oikawa gathers the fragments of eroded armor, and puts on his best smile.

"Tobio!" Oikawa greets in an upbeat tone. "Didn't think I'd see you around here. What's my favorite lil' crow doing at Aoba Johsai?"

"I-" After only one syllable, Kageyama falters. The pet name invites a rush of scarlet onto the boy's face. It takes a few seconds for him to regain his composure. "I met up with Kunimi and Kindaichi. We were talking."

"Oh?" Oikawa's brows raise. Hope flickers. Oikawa grew up seeing how close the three boys were. And he witnessed the devastating aftermath of their fall out. "Are you guys okay?"

"Your advice made me reflect on more than volleyball in the present. I thought about how I played in the past. And--" Kageyama's eyes drifts elsewhere. He clenches his hand. Guilt strickens the boy's face. "How I treated my teammates. Especially Kunimi and Kindaichi."

After a shaky exhale, Kageyama releases his hand. "A few nights ago, I apologized. And we've been talking. Or rather, they're talking, and I'm listening." Blue eyes return to Oikawa. Gratitude glimmers in Kageyama's gaze. "Thank you, Oikawa." Even as his voice cracks, Kageyama smiles. It brings out the hint of tears. "If it wasn't for you, I wouldn't have found the courage to stop running. And to give Kunimi and Kindaichi the closure they've always deserved."

Tears singe the corners of Oikawa's eyes. Most people claim Kageyama to be a cold-hearted boy. And yet, Oikawa sees Kageyama bleeding his heart out. Echoing a gesture from their Kitagawa Daiichi days, Oikawa rests his hand upon dark hair. A smile touches Oikawa's lips, and even reaches his eyes.

"I'm proud of you, Tobio."

Slowly, Kageyama's gaze widens. The boy ducks his head shyly. Oikawa chuckles while watching the swiftly rising blush. Although Kageyama's now composed of sharp angles, he's still soft and endearing. At least, in Oikawa's eyes.

"Thank you." Kageyama looks back at the other setter, and studies his leg. "How're you feeling?"

It's a simple, sincere question. But torrid humiliation and shame crash into Oikawa. That cruel fire burns from the inside. The last person Oikawa wants to see him like this is Kageyama.

"I'm great!" Oikawa's rehearsed smile returns. His laughter sounds brittle. It's on the brink of shattering. "I was just taking a break before going home." With a hand on the column, Oikawa starts pushing onto his feet. "You should head back too before it gets late-"

White lightning strikes Oikawa's leg. His body surrenders to gravity. As Oikawa collapses, Kageyama catches him. The umbrella falls on the ground.

Despite efforts to stay still, Oikawa's frame racks with tremors. He keeps his head turned away. Oikawa doesn't want to see what expression Kageyama's wearing right now. Or for Kageyama to see him.

A warm hand rests in the space between Oikawa's shoulder blades. Kageyama holds Oikawa closer. "I'll take you home."

"I'm fine." Oikawa grits his teeth. "Just go--"

Kageyama stands while carrying Oikawa on his back. "I'm not leaving you."

"Tobio!" Oikawa exclaims with startled, wide eyes. Shame dwells on the back burner. Worry steps onto the front lines. "Put me down. You're going to get hurt."

"I'm strong enough to do this now." Kageyama's eyes blaze with determination that shows on the court. He gives a reassuring smile. "Can you hold the umbrella? I don't want you getting sick."

Oikawa's cheeks warm. A hurricane of emotions rage inside. Bewilderment. Confusion. Fondness. The mess doesn't stop his heart from performing aerial flips. Or his mind from wondering when the Hell Kageyama grew up to be charming.

In the past, Kageyama was undeniably cute and endearing. Now, Kageyama's still cute and endearing, but also has the ability to make Oikawa swoon. Jesus Christ. Oikawa barely keeps his composure.

"Yeah, I've got it." With his arms around Kageyama's shoulders, Oikawa holds the umbrella above them. "Thanks, Tobio."

"No problem." Kageyama begins walking at a steady pace. "My home is closer. Would you like to spend the night?"

"You sure?" Hesitation flickers in Oikawa's voice. "Your parents won't mind?"

"It's not a problem." Kageyama slows down, then stops at the crosswalk. While waiting for the light to turn green, Kageyama hums thoughtfully. "Do you still like kitsune udon?"

Oikawa brightens with a mix of surprise and delight. "You remember?"

"Of course." Kageyama chuckles. Blue eyes raise to the skies. Storm clouds blanket over the neighborhood. "It's good weather for udon. I'll make it for dinner."

Warmth stirs inside Oikawa's chest. He holds onto Kageyama tighter. "I missed your cooking," Oikawa admits with a smile. "The bentos you made in middle school were great."

"Thank you." Kageyama laughs under his breath. The light-hearted sound carries in the air. "Maybe someday, I'll get to make you lunch again." He pauses to shifts his hold on Oikawa. Once certain that Oikawa's secure, Kageyama resumes walking.

Oikawa bites his lower lip. In the distance, a steep incline approaches. He gazes at the path with apprehension. "Tobio, it's okay. Really." Guilt stabs at Oikawa's sides. "You don't need to carry me all the way."

"Less strain on your leg will be better."

"But I'm heavy."

"You're not." Kageyama keeps looking ahead. Lips curve into a soft smile. "And it's my turn to carry you."

Tears, nostalgia, and memories flood in. The warm ocean draws laughter from Oikawa. "You remember that too?"

"Yes." Walking steadily, Kageyama feels his smile grow. "A promise is a promise."

> "Tobio!" Wide, frantic eyes dart around. Oikawa gasps with shoulders rising and falling. _"Kageyama Tobio!"_ His heart races furiously. The vital organ's seconds away from crashing through rib bones. _"Where are you, Tobio?!"_
> 
> When Kageyama isn't with Kunimi and Kindaichi, or anywhere else in the group, Oikawa knows that something's wrong. Kageyama's the smallest first-year. But he's one of the fastest, and has high stamina. It's unlikely for Kageyama to fall behind during the team's routine jog.
> 
> After asking Iwaizumi to take over the group, Oikawa searches for the missing setter. He backtracks the route. During this hour of broad daylight, there's hardly anyone outside. People are at work or school. Logic tells Oikawa that Kageyama's alright, he's safe, the boy just got sidetracked, nothing bad will happen to him--
> 
> With still no sight of Kageyama, worry spikes into haywire panic. When Oikawa's the team captain and an upperclassman, he considers Kageyama as his responsibility. Oikawa still won't teach the boy how to jump serve. He doesn't see that happening. Ever.
> 
> But Oikawa's protective of the boy. Despite the smiles Kageyama wears, there are glimpses of sadness when Kageyama watches teammates with families at games. Not once has Oikawa seen Kageyama's parents. But when Kageyama catches Oikawa's eye, the boy beams.
> 
> It's a smile that costs nothing, and gives everything. The same smile that accompanies surprise bento lunches, walking home after practice, cheering from the side lines, and sharing earbuds on the school rooftop.
> 
> _'Please let me find him, please let me find him, please-'_
> 
> When Oikawa turns a corner, his eyes widen. In the distance, he sees the familiar back of a blue and white jersey jacket. _"Tobio!"_
> 
> At the calling of his name, Kageyama turns around. Curious blues spark brightly. A sunshine smile takes over. "Senpai!"
> 
> Oikawa races towards the boy. But relief is short-lived. As Oikawa draws nearer, color drains from his face. Deep rouge abrasions run down from Kageyama's knees, and stop a few centimeters above his ankles. Angry scrapes mar one forearm.
> 
> "Oh, god, holy fuck-" Oikawa forgets not to swear around his kouhai. He kneels down, so they're more at eye level. Concern etches deeply into Oikawa's face. "What happened, Tobio?"
> 
> "I'm okay!" Kageyama insists with an enduring smile.
> 
> "Okay?" Oikawa looks over the boy's wounds again. "Tobio, you're hurt. How is this okay?"
> 
> Kageyama worries his lower lip. "I'm sorry." The boy's brightness diminishes. "I didn't mean to cause trouble."
> 
> Oikawa has a hard time dealing with those puppy dog eyes when they're sparkling, happy, and asking for jump serve lessons. But Kageyama's _sad_ puppy dog eyes makes Oikawa want to throw himself out a window. And it's not as if Kageyama's even aware of the expression he's wearing.
> 
> "Hey, it's alright." Oikawa's voice softens. So does the hard lines of his face. "You didn't cause trouble. I'm just--" A shaky exhale flows out. His lungs remember how to breathe again. "--so relieved that I found you." Oikawa ruffles the younger setter's hair. "But Tobio, how did you get hurt?"
> 
> The sad puppy dog eyes fade as Oikawa tousles Kageyama's hair some more. He leans into the headpats. "Y'know the cat by the park we pass on the way to school?" Kageyama gestures wildly to paint his words. Leaning up on his toes, Kageyama raises his hand into the sky. "And that one tree by the wall?"
> 
> "Yeah?"
> 
> "The cat got stuck in the tree, so I helped get him down." Kageyama lowers his arm. "But I kinda slipped when stepping on the ledge..." His voice trails off while looking down at himself.
> 
> Oikawa draws in a sharp breath. It's a miracle that Kageyama hasn't sprained or broken anything. The thought of Kageyama suffering a severe, possibly even fatal injury is terrifying.
> 
> But Oikawa isn't only perceptive on the court. The flickers of anxiety on Kageyama's face hints at the boy expecting anger.
> 
> Something ugly coils inside of Oikawa. Who hurt this boy to make him so afraid? Who made him expect punishment instead of understanding and patience?
> 
> For now, Oikawa pushes the questions aside. His fingers thread through Kageyama's hair. Each stroke helps ease tension out of the boy.
> 
> "Tobio, it's great that you helped that cat. But that was still really dangerous." Seeing Kageyama tear up, Oikawa smiles in reassurance. "How about next time, you come find me, and we'll help that cat together? You don't have to do it alone."
> 
> "Okay!" Kageyama nods excitedly. But a moment later, the smile begins to falter. "So...you're not mad?"
> 
> "No." Oikawa fixes the blue collar of Kageyama's jacket. His smile grows warmer. "I'm just amazed at what a kind, brave kouhai I have." Oikawa wraps his arms around the setter. 
> 
> Kageyama returns the hug. Laughter spills into Oikawa's ear. It's such a pure, innocent sound. With a surge of protectiveness, Oikawa tightens the embrace. Traces of clouds in the sky blur. Oikawa blinks back tears. He prides himself in being one of the tallest kids of his year. But right now, Oikawa's body feels too small for his heart. It swells and grows with whatever Oikawa feels for this boy.
> 
> After a deep breath, Oikawa turns around, and gets Kageyama on his back. "Hold on tight, Tobio." Oikawa stands up while carrying Kageyama. He wavers a bit at first, but quickly finds his balance. "I'll take you to the school clinic, and you'll get patched up in no time.
> 
> "It's okay, senpai! You don't need to-!" Not wanting to throw Oikawa off balance, Kageyama doesn't flail physically. But he flails verbally. "I-- uhm- I- I'm heavy."
> 
> Oikawa chuckles. "Trust me, you're not." Something stronger than adrenaline courses through Oikawa's veins. With his eyes on the horizon ahead, Oikawa keeps walking. "And I'm strong enough to carry you."
> 
> "Someday, I'll carry you!" Kageyama declares with blazing blue eyes. "I promise!"
> 
> Oikawa's heart catches in his throat. "Oh, yeah?"
> 
> "I'll grow taller and stronger! I'll eat lots of milk bread." Kageyama's smile and words are both radiant. "Actually, I've been learning how to bake milk bread. I'm gonna make some for you too!"
> 
> "You're great at cooking, and now you're baking too? My kouhai's so talented!" Oikawa's heart feels too damned full. With Kageyama, it feels like Oikawa can take on the world. "So, you're gonna carry me someday, huh?" Oikawa smiles over his shoulder. "I look forward to it, Tobio."
> 
> Growing shy, Kageyama hides his face against Oikawa's neck. But Oikawa still hears the boy's soft laughter. If warmth and light can be captured in a sound, Oikawa's listening to it right now.

"We're here."

The gentle voice stirs Oikawa awake. Bleary eyes blink open. "Oh--" Looking around, Oikawa realizes they're in the corridor of an apartment complex. "Sorry, I didn't mean to doze off."

Kageyama shakes his head. "It's alright. You needed to rest."

Carefully, Kageyama lets Oikawa down on the ground. While Kageyama fishes out the keys, Oikawa stares at the boy's back. No longer does Oikawa need to tilt his head downwards. Kageyama nearly reaches Oikawa's height. Not only has Kageyama grown taller, but his shoulders are broader, and he's gained strong muscles.

Once entering the apartment, they're greeted by silence and emptiness. The desolate atmosphere remains as Kageyama turns the lights on. Oikawa's been to Kageyama's place during middle school. It was a small home for a family of five.

This is an apartment for one.

"Would you like to take a bath? It'll help your muscles." When Kageyama sees Oikawa nod, he moves towards the hallway. "You can relax on the sofa. I'll get the bath ready."

Before Kageyama leaves, Oikawa catches his jacket sleeve. "Ah--" Oikawa falters. Even he's caught off guard by reaching instinctively. Gaze turning downcast, Oikawa begins to withdraw his hand. "Sorry."

"It's okay." Kageyama slides out of the Karasuno jacket, then passes it over to Oikawa. "Can you hold onto this for me? I'll be right back."

Oikawa looks up with a smile. His fingers curl into the dark fabric. "Thanks, Tobio."

After returning Oikawa's smile, Kageyama leaves for the bathroom. Oikawa settles on the small sofa. He hugs the black jacket to his chest. Drawing out his phone, Oikawa lets his family know he's spending the night at his friend's place. He leaves out any mentioning of his knee, so they don't worry. Oikawa tries to omit that small detail when texting Iwaizumi. But his bestfriend catches on right away.

 **[ iwaizumi ]** I'm going to lecture you tomorrow. Just please don't be stubborn for one night, and let Kageyama take care of you.

 **[ iwaizumi ]** Anyways it's like your dream come true.

 **[ oikawa ]** WHAT??? What dream?!?

 **[ iwaizumi ]** :l 

**[ oikawa ]** (°ロ°) !??!?!?!!!!!!!

 **[ iwaizumi ]** The only Karasuno player you ask Sawamura and Sugawara about regularly is KAGEYAMA

 **[ iwaizumi ]** And of all places-- you do it in the Capt & Vice-Capt group chat

 **[ oikawa ]** SO?!!?!? It's not a crime to ask if my precious kouhai is doing well q'n'q <3

 **[ iwaizumi ]** g o o d l o r d

 **[ iwaizumi ]** Anyways just take it easy, and tell Kageyama I said hi

With a huff, Oikawa sends a chaotic mess of kaomojis, emojis, and random characters. It's not until setting his phone down that Oikawa realizes he's been cuddling Kageyama's jacket. Instead of stopping, Oikawa buries his face more into the fabric. Kageyama's scent is pleasantly comforting. Oikawa breathes in deeply. It's tempting to doze off again.

"Oh!" Oikawa yelps when he's suddenly lifted into the air. He lowers the jacket to see Kageyama carrying him-- an arm supporting his back, and the other arm locked under his knees. Scarlet rushes onto Oikawa's face. "Tobio! You don't have to carry me around everywhere."

A smile tugs at the corners of Kageyama's mouth. "Next time, you can carry me."

Oikawa swallows down his heart. It's eager to climb out of his throat, and spill secrets into the open. Scowling playfully, Oikawa pokes at Kageyama's dimple. "What if I just throw you over my shoulder?"

"Fine by me." Kageyama chuckles. "But don't be surprised when I do the same someday."

Kageyama leaves Oikawa in the bathroom, along with a change of clothes. Submerging into hot water feels like a godsend. Oikawa's muscles melt in gratitude.

While sitting in the bathtub, something grates at the back of Oikawa's mind. Only Kageyama's shoes neatly line up near the front door. The living room goes a step beyond minimal design. It's sparse. Earlier, they passed a single bedroom that's clearly only for Tobio. Also sparse.

Oikawa draws his knees closer to his chest, and rests his cheek. A glance around the bathroom shows items for only one person. Kageyama. No one else. Pensive thoughts spin circles in Oikawa's mind. Even without having all the jigsaw pieces, Oikawa already gets a sense of the completed image. He hopes he's wrong.

After drying off, Oikawa dresses into the spare clothes Kageyama laid out. A powder blue sweater. Charcoal gray joggers. Oikawa's in awe of how they wear similar sizes now. Despite his best efforts to resist, Oikawa presses the sleeve paws to his face. Lips curve into a smile against the soft blue fabric. It carries the same comforting scent he indulged in earlier.

Oikawa finds Kageyama cooking in the kitchen. The broad back appears strong as ever. But now, Oikawa sees the air of loneliness. The glimpses of quiet sadness Oikawa saw years ago remains. Heavy melancholy surrounds Kageyama like a dark shroud. Oikawa's fingers curl at the ends of blue sleeves. Festering thoughts coagulate into one question:

"Tobio, where's your family?"

"It's just me."

Oikawa blinks. "What do you mean?"

"It's alright." Kageyama doesn't turn around. His voice sounds far-off. Automated. Detached. "I have a place to stay, and my parents are financially supporting me. I'm grateful for everything."

Oikawa listens more to what Kageyama _isn't_ saying. Heartache rings hollow in Oikawa's chest. "Tobio--" He draws in a strained breath. "You're all alone? Since when?"

"Halfway through Kitagawa Daiichi."

After Oikawa graduated.

Around when The King of the Court emerged.

Before the Shiratorizawa entrance exam--

Oikawa's chest seizes. He fights the urge to gasp at the painful solar flare.

Silently, Kageyama works the stove. A faint tremor runs down his arm.

Oikawa embraces him.

Kageyama pauses. His attempt at staying still causes his frame to go rigid. When Kageyama breathes, the inhale shakes his entire body. "You shouldn't move too much right now-"

"I won't move." Holding Kageyama from behind, Oikawa tightens his grasp. He buries his face into the boy's shoulder. "I'll stay like this."

Tension locks Kageyama in early rigor mortis. But slowly, he melts into the embrace. Kageyama leans back against Oikawa. For a fleeting moment, their heads rest together. The rain sings to them. As Kageyama continues cooking, the embrace doesn't break.

Kageyama offers a spoon with some soup. "What do you think?"

Oikawa takes a sip, then squeezes Kageyama in his arms. "It's so good!" he gasps in excitement. Just a small taste brings Oikawa's appetite to life.

Laughing, Kageyama leans more into the hug. "I'll make sure yours has a lot of soup."

Oikawa nuzzles Kageyama's shoulder. The setters fall into easy, light-hearted conversation. With each other, they never tone down talking about volleyball. The vibrant conversation carries over to dinner, along with Oikawa praising Kageyama for his cooking.

"Tobio!" Oikawa exclaims so loudly that Kageyama nearly drops his chopsticks. "How is your cooking even better than before?"

Kageyama covers his burning face with a hand. "It's just noodles-"

"The best noodles!" Oikawa huffs vehemently. "I remember your amazing ramen too. Being talented on the court isn't enough, huh? Gotta be talented in the kitchen too."

"I've been trying to get better." Kageyama lowers his hand. He stalls by taking another bite. "So, I could make good meals...for someone."

That signature smirk appears on Oikawa's face. _"For someone?"_ He attempts to waggle his brows, and utterly fails. "Does my cute lil' kouhai have a crush?"

Kageyama darkens another shade of red. He looks anywhere, but at Oikawa.

An ache scorches Oikawa's chest. His heart hasn't even registered that Kageyama's yearning for someone else.

But for tonight, Oikawa keeps that grief at bay. Laughing good-naturedly, Oikawa ruffles the boy's hair. There's more than just wonderful food making him full. There's the softness of Kageyama leaning into his touch, and the warmth of Kageyama showing a rare smile.

After finishing dinner, and cleaning up, Kageyama and Oikawa head into the bedroom. Like the rest of the apartment, Kageyama's bedroom is clean and organized. Kageyama props pillows against the wall adjacent to the bed, so Oikawa can lean against them. While Oikawa gets comfortable, Kageyama brings a heat pack for his leg.

Oikawa's eyes soften. "Thanks, Tobio."

"You're welcome." Kageyama retrieves his laptop, then sets it up on the bed. "I'm guessing you've been watching Shiratorizawa matches these past few nights?"

Oikawa runs a hand through his hair. "Yeah," he admits with something between a sigh and laugh.

Kageyama looks right at Oikawa. "You're going to do amazing. You always do." Not even a ghost of doubt exists in his eyes. "But tonight, no Shiratorizawa. Just you, me, and-" A click plays the video.

"The X-Files!" Oikawa laughs in sheer delight. A rush of nostalgia follows the iconic theme song. The Kitagawa Daiichi team used to watch the series together. Oikawa pats the space on the bed next to him. "C'mere, Tobio."

As Kageyama sits beside Oikawa, he fails to fight a smile. Oikawa's mind finally has a chance to take a breather. It feels good taking a step back from volleyball, and focusing on something else. The sense of safety and relaxation grows after Kageyama drapes a blanket around him. Oikawa moves closer, so he can share the blanket with Kageyama. It's not long until they're leaning against each other.

As one episode gives way to another, Oikawa starts nodding off. His head brushes Kageyama's shoulder. A few minutes later, Kageyama shuts off the laptop.

"You can have my bed." Kageyama places the laptop and faded heat pack aside. He guides Oikawa to lay down, then draws the blankets over him. "I'll use the futon-"

"Stay." Oikawa grasps at the hem of Kageyama's shirt. "Please?"

Vulnerability and fear waver in Oikawa's open, raw gaze. Maybe Kageyama will finally see the cracks, and realize what a mess Oikawa actually is. Quiet lulls between the boys. Oikawa thinks of letting go, but his grasp only tightens.

Kageyama's fingers sift through auburn bangs. "Okay." Fondness warms his eyes. "Let me turn off the lights."

With silent tears rising, Oikawa releases Kageyama's shirt. The lights shutter off. Darkness douses the room. Street lamps trickle amber rays through spaces between closed blinds. Kageyama joins Oikawa in bed. As Kageyama fixes the blankets, a strangled sob leaves Oikawa.

"Sorry, I just-" Oikawa laughs breathlessly. "I had such a good night, Tobio, I-- I really love being here with you. It's just-" His hand hovers over tightly closed eyes. "I don't even know anymore if the pain is just physical, or if it's all these fucking anxieties and fears and-" The exhale shatters before even rushing past his teeth. "You shouldn't see me like this. Not when my knee's fucked up. I'm your senpai, for Chrissake-"

"This--" Kageyama's fingers ghost over Oikawa's leg. His other hand draws Oikawa's hand away, so Kageyama can look him in the eye. "--doesn't make me think any less of you. Ever." Gently, Kageyama dries tear stains. "You will always be my greatest rival, Oikawa. I respect you. I admire you. I-" Kageyama cuts himself off. His eyes dart elsewhere.

Oikawa can hardly catch his breath after receiving such heartwrenching words. But now, seeing Kageyama's hesitation piques his curiosity. Even his heart quickens. "Tobio?"

After a deep breath, Kageyama's steady gaze returns. An amber beam of light paints across Kageyama's face. Blue eyes burn brilliantly. "Next time I win against you--"

"If this is about teaching you how to jump serv-"

"--will you go out with me?"

Oikawa stares.

Heavy rain fills the silence.

Subtle tremors dance along Kageyama's shoulders. Even in the dim light, Oikawa sees a maelstrom in those vivid blues. Vulnerability. Anxiety. Fear.

And hope.

It burns brightly, fiercely. Always so defiant. Challenging the universe.

It's the same light reaching Oikawa, since the first time they stood on the court together. Just thinking about the next time they'll play a match kicks Oikawa's heart into hyperdrive. That vicious light sparks a wildfire. The tremendous weight of love nearly crushes Oikawa's bones. It's an ache he revels in.

Breaking the silence, Oikawa whispers, "And what if I win?"

Kageyama's breath hitches. Blues melt from surfacing tears. With a smile, Kageyama's brows knit together in determination. "Then I'll beat you in the next game."

Laughter breaks free before Oikawa can cage the sound. He never ceases to be startled by Kageyama's earnest nature. "Okay." Tears blur Oikawa's vision. His fingers whisper along the fringe of Kageyama's bangs. "But I won't go easy on you."

"I'd never want you to." That fortitude flares stronger in Kageyama's gaze. "And I'll always bring you my best."

Oikawa's touch drifts down. Fingertips caress the warm cheek. "Can't say I've had anyone try to ask me out this way," he muses with a chuckle.

Kageyama turns his head just enough, so lips touch well-earned callouses. "When you play a challenging match, I see you more alive than ever. You smile a lot. You're happy. I want to give you all of that-- on and off the court."

A slow inhale burns its way into Oikawa's body. His lips part, but no words take shape. All that escapes are quiet tears. Oikawa has received confessions in the past. Although Oikawa appreciates the confessions, he felt they were for someone else. A ghost. A shadow. An idea people compose of him. Nobody has ever truly liked Oikawa for Oikawa. They're drawn to the idea of a volleyball superstar, a reliable captain, a top student.

Here's Kageyama witnessing the flawless facade crumbling, and seeing what lies underneath. Oikawa is drowning and burning all at once.

But Kageyama doesn't run.

Kageyama lays on his side facing Oikawa, and offers his arm as a pillow. He runs a hand through Oikawa's hair. Sometimes fingers brush away tears. With a sob catching in his throat, Oikawa sinks into Kageyama's warmth. Trembling exhales give way to soft laughter. When Kageyama nuzzles against him, Oikawa melts from the white-hot affection.

"Your puppy dog eyes from middle school always got to me." Oikawa plays with Kageyama's hair, then gently scratches behind his ear. "But now I'm realizing that you're a kitten."

Despite the blush, Kageyama still leans into Oikawa's touch. He sighs softly as Oikawa dotes on him some more. The affection has Kageyama basking in a sense of content and safety.

Replaying the conversation from the kitchen, Oikawa slowly connects the dots. Poisonous thorns unfurl, and troubling questions circle inside. How long has Kageyama been alone? Does he always return to an empty home? Is Kageyama eating by himself? Is this a reason he did-- he did _that_ after failing the Shiratorizawa entrance exam?

Oikawa traces Kageyama's arm. Grief extinguishes the light in his eyes. Haunting memories flash like spliced movie frames. Oikawa closes his eyes. Darkness amplifies the memories. Oikawa doesn't want anymore tears to spill. Kageyama has already seen him cry enough. But a sob rattles around in Oikawa's ribcage.

"Tooru, I'm here."

At the sound of Kageyama's voice, Oikawa opens his eyes. Kageyama gazes at him with glimmering tears. Overwhelming love crashes into Oikawa, taking him down under like a relentless ocean. His hand drifts from Kageyama's arm to his cheek.

Oikawa wipes at unshed tears. "Can I try something?"

Blinking curiously, Kageyama nods. Oikawa's hands guide him to turn around. Oikawa hugs the boy from behind, and buries his face into Kageyama's shoulder. He feels a rapid heartbeat under his palm.

Oikawa's lips brush over warm skin. "Is this okay?"

When Kageyama remembers how to breathe, he answers, "Yes." His back feels the slow motions of Oikawa's breathing. Naturally, Kageyama matches the rhythm. "Oh-- is your leg alright?"

"Mmhm." Oikawa shifts his knee a bit. "Not putting weight on it. No worries."

"Okay, good." Kageyama relaxes more in the embrace. As thunder rumbles distantly, Kageyama takes Oikawa's hands into his.

Oikawa's heart races while Kageyama studies his hands. Slowly tracing over every callous and scar. Marks earned from years of intense training and playing. Reverence colors each touch. Kageyama presses his hand against Oikawa's.

Fingers align.

Palms burn.

Kageyama gives each fingertip a light kiss. Even before Kageyama moves onto the other hand, Oikawa struggles through tears. Nobody has ever touched him like this. And certainly not while understanding how significant these hands are.

The invisible thread between them hums with life. Silent touches speak volume. Dialing louder with years of intense yearning. It's not the roaring white static of nightmares. It's a golden symphony that flourishes with life. Intimacy crescendoes over the thunderstorm's harmony.

Oikawa kisses Kageyama's arm, grazing up to reach palm lines. His lips burn love into the cracks, pouring in tenderness. When Kageyama gasps out a sob, Oikawa holds the boy closer. Oikawa takes his time worshipping these lovely, brave hands.

"Remember when I carried you? And how I said that you don't need to do this alone?" Oikawa's arm around Kageyama pulls him closer. "That's still true, Tobio. It always will be."

Kageyama swallows down a sob, but it ruptures anyways. "I'm sorry, I-" His voice fractures. "I should be taking care of you."

Oikawa hushes him gently. "We take care of each other." His lips curve into a smile against Kageyama's cheek. "How does that sound?"

A sob dissolves into warm laughter. Kageyama leans more into Oikawa's embrace. "Sounds perfect." Turning his head slightly, the corners of their smiles touch.

God.

Oikawa wants to kiss this beautiful, brilliant boy. Kiss him softly, so he knows he's deserving of gentleness. Kiss him fiercely, so he never doubts being worthy of love.

But Oikawa will honor Kageyama's challenge for a match. He wants them to feel alive on the court.

Together.

Oikawa holds Kageyama tighter. Calloused fingers intertwine. Warmth blooms between their clasped hands. In an ocean of safety and warmth, they drift off to sleep.

* * *

The storm lightens to gentle, halcyon whispers by early morning. Kageyama's internal clock wakes him before the phone alarm does. Slowly, the boy stirs awake. Kageyama goes through the motions of turning off the alarm, then sets his phone aside. Blinking blearily, Kageyama takes in the sight of pale, almost colorless blue washing over the bedroom. With or without the ongoing rain, Kageyama usually wakes up cold. Empty. A void in his chest that grows more harrowing.

But this morning, Kageyama wakes up to endless warmth.

He turns his head to see Oikawa sleeping soundly. Kageyama lays on his back with Oikawa sprawled partly on top. Oikawa's head rests in the curve of Kageyama's neck and shoulder. Kageyama brushes the auburn fringe out of closed eyes. It's amusing how the curls always seem to defy gravity.

His fingers pause when Oikawa moves. But Oikawa remains asleep, even while nuzzling Kageyama. There's a hint of a smile as Oikawa sighs in content.

An ache Kageyama has carried for years throbs inside. With the rain as his only witness, Kageyama whispers three words to Oikawa. The same words uttered silently while carrying Oikawa through the rain, studying the angle of his shoulders, cooking one of his favorite meals, worshipping his hands, holding him in the dark, standing together on the court.

Someday, Kageyama will say those words when Oikawa's awake. 

It's tempting to fall back asleep. But Karasuno has practice this morning. Kageyama tries leaving the bed without waking Oikawa. It proves to be futile when Oikawa refuses to let go.

"Mm--" Oikawa hugs the boy closer. "Warm."

"It's still early." Gently, Kageyama attempts to slip away. "You should rest more."

Oikawa's arms tighten around him. "You too."

"I have practice."

Volleyball makes Oikawa yield. "Alright." He releases the hold, then shuffles back a little. Sienna eyes blink away traces of sleep. Grinning, Oikawa pokes Kageyama's cheek. "Gotta practice, and get better, so you can beat me, huh?"

"Yes," Kageyama answers with all his heart. A resolute light shines even during this early hour. "Then I'll take you on a date."

Oikawa's cheeky remark absolutely backfires. A blush strikes without mercy. "Tobio!" Oikawa hides his face against a pillow. "Since when have you been a romantic?"

"Since the first time I saw you jump serve."

Slowly, Oikawa turns his head to look at Kageyama. Honesty holds steadfast in that gaze. Oikawa can't even attempt to banter. Not when Kageyama's fearlessly revealing his own heart, and cradling even Oikawa's heart in his hands.

Oikawa reaches out to fix Kageyama's hair. The bangs stay adorably messy as ever. "You sure are something else." He runs the back of his fingers down the boy's cheek. When Kageyama leans into the touch, Oikawa's heart throws itself around in his ribcage.

"I'll be back in a sec." Kageyama almost brushes his lips against Oikawa's hand. Before giving in, Kageyama draws back. "Please rest."

"Mmkay." Oikawa smiles sleepily.

As he watches Kageyama leave, Oikawa curls up more into the blankets. The bed still carries Kageyama's warmth. Oikawa's body melts in appreciation for having the chance to recover. Lashes flutter shut as Oikawa dozes off.

Moments pass as there's quiet shuffling in the apartment. At the sound of approaching footsteps, Oikawa blinks awake. Kageyama returns to the bedroom in his black Karasuno jacket. He places a tray of milk bread and a milk box on the nightstand.

"I reheated this." Kageyama gestures at the bread. "But I'll bake you a fresh batch in the future."

Eyes glittering, Oikawa sits up, and takes a closer look at the bread. "You made this?!" When Kageyama nods, Oikawa flashes a bright smile. "Thanks, Tobio."

Blue eyes dart away in sheepishness. The boy tucks his chin into the zipped up jacket collar. "You're welcome." Kageyama looks over at Oikawa's leg. "How're you feeling?"

Oikawa stands up. "A lot better," he answers in awe. Oikawa glances at Kageyama. A grateful smile surfaces. "You took care of me so well."

The jacket collar hardly conceals Kageyama's darkening blush. "I'm glad you're okay." He clears his throat, and readjusts the strap of his bag. "I should get going. Also please don't rush this morning. Your body still needs to take it easy." Kageyama passes over a spare key. "You can lock the door on the way out, and leave the key under the flower pot."

"Not only is my kouhai cute, but also sweet and thoughtful." Oikawa follows Kageyama down the hall. He takes note of how Kageyama melts at praise. While the boy tries to recover from being flustered, Oikawa checks his phone. "Ah-- would it be alright if Iwa-chan stopped by? He said he can help take me home."

"Of course." Kageyama approaches the front door. "I hope you recover quickly."

Oikawa sees the quiet, yet deep concern in blue eyes. "I will," he reassures. Oikawa takes a step closer. "Tobio."

Kageyama's eyes widen as Oikawa leans in. "Yes?"

Oikawa kisses the boy's cheek. "Thank you for taking care of me."

Another wave of scarlet strikes Kageyama, touching the tips of his ears, and cascading down his neck. How adorable. Oikawa can't resist the urge to peck Kageyama's other cheek. The boy blushes so hard that Oikawa wonders if he's going to pass out. Before Oikawa can give Kageyama another kiss, maybe on the forehead, Kageyama takes Oikawa's hand.

Stunned, Oikawa watches Kageyama kiss his knuckles. Lips linger. Oikawa's heart melts with each passing second. Then it bursts into a garden when Kageyama smiles.

"I'm happy to take care of you." Kageyama gives Oikawa's hand a gentle squeeze, then lets go. The smile stays as Kageyama opens the door. "Have a good day, Oikawa."

Oikawa still feels the warmth of Kageyama's hand. "You too." His smile reaches his eyes. "See you again soon, Tobio." 

* * *

First thing Iwaizumi does is whack Oikawa on the back of the head. Second thing Iwaizumi does is give an one-armed hug.

"How many times do I have to tell you _not_ to overtrain?" Iwaizumi huffs. But there isn't much bite to his words. "You're going to fucking take it easy. Recover. Then pace yourself as we get ready for the Shiratorizawa game." Iwaizumi punctuates every statement by roughly jabbing Oikawa's side.

Oikawa lets out a pterodactyl screech with each violent poke. "I'm injured, but you're hurting me even more?" Oikawa whines. His theatrics crank up to the nines. "You're so mean! Why can't you be nice like Tobio?"

Iwaizumi stares. "Did you tell him?"

"Tell him what?"

Iwaizumi gives Oikawa the same deadpan he's given, since Kitagawa Daiichi. He heaves the same exasperated sigh from back then as well. "Only Kunimi and Kindaichi understand the agony of watching you two pine. _For years._ " Iwaizumi shakes his head. "Still can't believe you asked specifically for Kageyama during the first practice match."

"We're rivals!" Scowling, Oikawa stuffs his face with delicious milk bread. "I wanted to go against him setter to setter!"

"Yeah-- and _flirt._ Sawamura texted me how you were waiting by the gate as Karasuno was leaving. You had a whole speech ready."

When Oikawa tries lightly punching Iwaizumi's arm, Iwaizumi easily counters with a knife hand block. He does it without even looking.

"That belongs to Kageyama?" Iwaizumi stares at the Karasuno t-shirt. The white shirt's neatly folded, and rests on top a dresser.

While sipping on the milk box, Oikawa nods. "Yep."

"You said he went to morning practice?"

"Mmhm."

"So........." Iwaizumi looks back at Oikawa. "What's he wearing?"

Oikawa blinks.

Slowly, his eyes widen.

"Oh--"

* * *

"DON'T MOVE, KAGEYAMA! I NEED ALL THE PICTURES!" Tanaka can barely catch his breath while laughing hysterically. But he has no trouble taking photos. He's halfway towards cackling a lung out. 

"That's a great color on you!" Grinning, Nishinoya claps Kageyama hard on the back. "Atta, boy!" The libero gives a proud thumbs up.

"Only Your Majesty would cause a scene this early."

"Tsukki--" With his chin resting upon Tsukishima's shoulder, Yamaguchi watches the phone screen. "Are you really sending that photo to Kunimi?"

"He runs the betting pool." Tsukishima taps away. "Kunimi's gonna want his money, and so do I."

"WHO IS IT? WHO IS IT? _WHO IS IT?!_ " Hinata bounces around Kageyama, circling the setter multiple times. Sunset eyes blaze with curiosity. "Who are you trading volleyball secrets with?"

"Does Hinata really not know?" Asahi chuckles in amusement. He stands back with Sugawara and Daichi.

Sugawara tries to hide his grin behind a hand. He still laughs good-naturedly. "Hinata will figure it out eventually."

Daichi sighs. But there's more fondness than exasperation. "Alright, everyone." He claps to get their attention. "Let's warm up. Also Tanaka, send me a photo or two. The Capt & Vice-Capt group chat will wanna see this."

Kageyama's red blush contrasts with the turquoise Aoba Johsai t-shirt. Being so enamored with Oikawa this morning, Kageyama accidentally grabbed the wrong shirt. But he doesn't snap at anyone even while being teased. Wearing Oikawa's shirt gives a sense of comfort and strength. The rush of emotions forge into feeling invincible. Kageyama flexes his hands. He can take on the world right now.

Hinata starts screaming.

"KAGEYAMA'S SMILING! AND IT'S _NOT_ SCARY!"

"I NEED PICTURES-"

"EVERYONE, STAY FOCUSED!"

With a fierce smile, Kageyama gives it his all during practice.

He has a match to win, and his first love to ask out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ♡♡ HAPPY ~~(belated)~~ OIKAGE / KAGEOI DAY!!! ♡♡ Thank you so much for the incredible love given to [ i call out your name. (it feels like a song i know so well.) ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26887429) q-q ♡ And I appreciate the support for [little bird.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27995895) (Hinata x Ushijima)! I'm excited to share more Haikyuu!! stories / ships in the future :D Comments, kudos, and such are always loved! They really make my day. Thank you, and take care! ♡♡
> 
> REFERENCES / INSPIRATION:  
> \-- Fic title: ['Polaris' - Aimer](https://youtu.be/j9GiOS9G5ts)


	2. Chapter 2

"The flour goes here." Kageyama points at the small pan. "Not here." He points at his cheek.

"Gosh, Tobio! You make it sound like I did this on purpose." Oikawa swipes his index finger across Kageyama's cheek. He smiles innocently at the streak of flour.

Kageyama can't even scowl. He's too endeared by his fiancé's playful antics. Kageyama leans in, and brushes his cheek against the side of Oikawa's face. Giggles sparkling with delight slip past Oikawa. Kageyama means to retaliate, but his partner's being too damned cute. He showers Oikawa with endless affection. Light kisses on his cheek, temple, neck, shoulder, the corner of that precious smile. Kageyama feels the burning warmth of Oikawa's blush.

When the couple bakes, it means Kageyama does the actual baking, and Oikawa gives moral support with back hugs. Kageyama closes the oven door, then sets the timer. Suddenly, Oikawa turns Kageyama around, and lifts him up.

"Tooru!" Kageyama yelps in surprise. The man flushes a darker shade of red.

Chuckling, Oikawa sets Kageyama on the kitchen counter, and stands between his legs. "Even after all these years, you're still so adorable." His fingers brush at messy dark bangs, then drifts to touch soft lips.

"What about you?" Kageyama lightly nips at Oikawa's fingertips. "You're even wearing my shirt today." He takes in the sight of Oikawa in the faded blue denim shirt, top few buttons left undone, sleeves rolled up. An apron matching with Kageyama's rests over the shirt. "Not that I mind. It looks better on you than me."

"Thanks, love." Tilting his head, Oikawa's lips curve into a teasing grin. "I felt inspired by that one time you wore my Aoba Johsai shirt to practice."

Kageyama struggles to hold back a groan. "That was _years_ ago."

"Still one of my favorite memories." Oikawa leans in closer. Those blue eyes are vibrant as ever. Oikawa rests his forehead against his partner's. "I'm happy we got to grow up together, Tobio. And that we get to spend the rest of our lives with each other."

Kageyama's lungs ache with overwhelming fondness. Holding Oikawa's face in his hands, Kageyama kisses him softly. "You have any idea how much I love you?"

Oikawa turns his head to kiss the silver ring. "I think I might have an idea." Lips curve into a smile. Amusement dances in his gaze. "Maybe it's close to how much I love you."

Determination sparks in blue eyes. Kageyama glances at the oven, then at his future husband. "We've got time before the milk bread's done." Kageyama's fingers curl in auburn hair. His other hand reaches around to glide up Oikawa's back. "Just enough time to prove that I love you more."

Joy sparks brilliantly as Oikawa's smile grows. "I love you most."

"I love you plus infinity!" Kageyama passionately declares. Then louder, he declares with a fierce heart, "I love you plus infinity times infinity!"

Oikawa's laughter fills the kitchen. Wildflowers blossom inside his chest. It's not simply that Oikawa can't take his eyes off this beautiful, brilliant man. But Kageyama steals Oikawa's gaze.

Fueled by ferocious adoration, Kageyama steals Oikawa's breath as well. Lips collide with laughter spilling from the edges. Oikawa returns the kiss, hungry to taste traces of that lovely smile. Their left hands seek out each other. Callouses brush as fingers lace together tightly. Once lungs ache for air, they part with breathless laughter. Oikawa raises Kageyama's hand, and kisses the matching silver ring.

In each their lover's eyes, they see the future.

It's warm, kind, and bright.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I couldn't help myself uwu ♡ For a bonus chapter, I just had to write a glimpse of Oikawa and Kageyama after [ i call out your name. (it feels like a song i know so well.)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26887429) ♡♡ Thank you for reading! :)
> 
> REFERENCES / INSPIRATION:  
> \-- Fic title: ['Polaris' - Aimer](https://youtu.be/j9GiOS9G5ts)


End file.
